Users have access to numerous communication devices for accessing information and communicating with other users. As communication technology continues to develop, the number of these types of devices and their compatibility continues to grow.
The selection of a device to be utilized by a user is often determined by practical considerations, such as which device is closest to the user. The selection process can also be based on user preferences, such as a user who prefers to engage in voice communications over text messages.